<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Man With Stars In His Eyes by APersonThing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028330">The Man With Stars In His Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/APersonThing/pseuds/APersonThing'>APersonThing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Really just a self indulgent h/c fic, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Sort Of, Suicide Attempt, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/APersonThing/pseuds/APersonThing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had decided. This was going to be the end, just you, the cliff, and the endless sea below. You thought Death would be a mercy. A lonely and enigmatic old man changes your mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, Twelfth Doctor/Reader, Twelfth Doctor/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Man With Stars In His Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fic I wrote during a period where I was really struggling with mental health issues, Twelve is a huge comfort character for me, so this is just plain self indulgent hurt/comfort.</p><p>Trigger Warnings (also in tags)</p><p>- Implied/Referenced Self Harm<br/>- Implied/Referenced Suicide Attempt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—————————————————————</p><p>         It’s a cold, November day. The wind blows about your hair as the sounds of breaking waves fills your ears. You stand on the edge of a cliff, toes poking over the edge, the loose material of your shirt whipping around your body. Your jacket lays discarded a few feet away, ignored by you despite the nippy autumn air.<br/>
          Without the jacket, it’s obvious how undernourished you are, arms like twigs and your face sunken, eyes pale and glazed over. Thin cuts and patches of burnt skin cover your exposed limbs, red and white scars standing out on your body. Your face is blank of all expression, eyes glassy and mouth set in a straight line. You tuck your hands into your pants pockets and take a deep breath, silently apologizing to everyone in your life you had ever been an annoyance to or a burden on before stepping over the cliff edge.<br/>
           You close your eyes, waiting for the falling sensation, not expecting to be yanked back on land. You try and tug yourself away from the person gripping your shirt, but in your weakened state all your efforts are futile. The person holding you manages to get you a few steps away from the cliff before you wriggle out of their grip and turn around, a snarl twisting your face. You open your mouth to tell them to leave you alone, but all your words die when you see their expression.<br/>
          It’s an old man, his hair silvered and his face wrinkled, but it’s his eyes that stop you in your tracks. His bright blue eyes are full of grief, pain, anger and emotions you can’t even name.  He brings a hand up to the side of your face and presses his fingers to your temple, opening your mind. You are simultaneously terrified and fascinated by the universe hidden in his being, the strangeness and familiarity you feel threatening to overwhelm you.<br/>
         You aren’t sure how much time passes as the two of you stare at each other, only aware that you don’t want to die. You want to live and discover the mystery that shrouds your savior, unlock the secrets that lie in his gaze. You are vaguely aware of the tears streaming down your cheeks as you sink to your knees, lips moving over and over in a silent apology. The man kneels with you and opens his arms in an invitation that you gladly accept, throwing your arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. He stays with you for a while as the tears dry and your mind settles, a peaceful sensation enveloping your heart.<br/>
          He breaks away from the hug and you start to tear up again, somehow you are back at your house, standing in front of the door. He places a hand on your shoulder and guides your hand up to the wood, knocking once, twice, three times. No answer. You laugh dryly. Nobody is coming, not for you. With the man’s grip on your wrist keeping you in place, you knock again. This time, loud footsteps can be heard inside the house.<br/>
          The door swings open and you find yourself staring at your best friend, her puffy, wet eyes brightening as they land on your pathetic form. You are pulled into a vice like hug, her tears wetting your shoulder. You wrap your arms around her just as tight, silent. She tries to tug you back into the house, but you resist, turning around to thank the old man. When you look however, he’s gone. You smile sadly, and whisper your thanks, sure that he could hear you. Your friends calls for you and you let her take your hand.</p><p>         You follow your friend inside, vowing never to forget the man who saved your life.</p><p>     The man with the stars in his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>